Love Dust
by Angel29
Summary: Mimi is a lost little girl inside. Will anyone be able to save her?
1. Life's a Song

Hey!! I've missed you.readers.I mean..er..back to the fanfic now  
  
First Kiss, First Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
His long, bony fingers crept up to the coverlet. "Don't be scared," The man whispered.  
  
A loud ringing sound interrupted Mimi's reading of the long, yet fascinating new book by VC Andrews. She sighed. It was probably another guy asking her to pay the bill. Why couldn't they all just go away? Just leave her be in her little cozy apartment for two, where she felt the safest.  
  
Mimi was nineteen now, experiencing all the ups and downs of independence. Her parents had forced her to cut the strings from her pocket when she decided to date her beau, Taichi Kamiya. He was.comfortable. She felt comfortable with him. Yet, she had not felt the passion, nor the love, nor the fire she had read in her books. She loved Taichi, yes, that was no doubt about that. Yet, something was missing, passion, fire, desire.all that good stuff.  
  
And  
  
She didn't get to experience any of that with Taichi. No, he was nice, but, he acted more as a..she couldn't think of the words. Taichi acted stiffly with her. He couldn't share his feelings with her and more or less shared them with their mutual childhood friend, Sora Takeuonchi. Sometimes, Mimi wondered what would have happened if Sora had fallen in love with Taichi, first, and told him. Then, maybe, all of us would be satisfied. If only Sora acted on her feelings as a little girl. There would always be that happy summer between the three of them.  
  
Mimi shuffled around until she could find her pink, fuzzy slippers. Maybe if she looked the part of the cute, little damsel in distress.maybe they would go away. If not, she would have to make up some stupid excuse again. The doorbell rung again, now with more urgency. She sighed and opened her door. To her surprise, it was Sora.  
  
Sora had her hair perfectly up like a ballerina, with a little mascara, some reddish orange lipstick, and gold shimmer powder. Mimi could tell she was just bursting with excitement. Sora's eyes nearly bulged as she nearly burst out with energy.  
  
"Oh.my.freaking.god, you will NEVER believe what happened to me," Sora exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Um, the world has gone crazy or, maybe you actually found a guy?" Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
Sora whimpered in pain. "That's so cruel, Meems! I was supportive for you with Taichi. And yes, I did find the most perfect guy in the whole wide world!"  
  
Mimi just rolled her eyes. "Sora, you say that with all the guys you date. Remember Max? He was such an idiot, and you ended up breaking up with him the first day."  
  
Sora repeated Mimi's actions and rolled her eyes. "Geesh! I'm not like you, Mimi, I can't just get a guy and make him fall in love with me."  
  
Mimi furrowed her brow and was hurt once, by Sora's actions. She never thought that Sora would see her as competition. Sure, Mimi was prettier than Sora, yet, Sora was her friend, and she'd thought Sora as pretty as her. Sora looked painfully at Mimi and said, "I'm sorry, forgive me?"  
  
Mimi wiped a tear that was falling from her cheek. "Sure, what are friends for?"  
  
Sora grinned and happily went on with her usual bubbly self. "Okay, I asked Taichi and, like, um, do you guys want to double date or something with my guy? Oh my gosh I can't believe how hot he is."  
  
Mimi was detested at joining an evening with Sora and what would become another boring date. She could use her own valuable time to read her book. Besides, the double dates always ends badly. "Well, um -er."  
  
She was cut abruptly by Sora. "So you'll make it? Ok, it's going to be at 7:00, which is..like 3 hours from now, and erm, wear something nice, k. It's going to be a nice restaurant, called, Angel, it's a Spanish restaurant! Oh gosh! I have to get ready, don't I?"  
  
Mimi was nodding her head as Sora spoke rapidly. Sora was even directing herself to the door as Mimi shut the door after Sora.  
  
She couldn't believe that she just got trapped to go on another "Sora" date. Geesh! She started getting ready. She picked out her signature color, pink. Mimi picked a short yet flared hot pink skirt and a slitted fuchsia blouse. She picked a silver chain with a heart charm where there was a hole for a key. It was her favorite necklace, but she had never found the matching guy necklace for it. Her father had bought it for her when she was a little girl. Supposedly there was only one of every kind, and your soul mate would wear the other. It was a silly superstition, yet she believed it anyways. She quickly pulled her hair up into a twist and sprayed some citrus-y perfume on.  
  
"Ding-Dong!"  
  
The doorbell rung at 6:45, as always. Taichi always, no matter what, would ring the doorbell at exactly 15 before the arrival time. So.un- spontaneous.why couldn't he just be like other guys and make the girl wait a bit once in a while. As Mimi thought earlier, he was comfort, nothing else.  
  
She finished the clasp on her necklace and picked up her hand bag. Taichi greeted her with a warm embrace. To her un-amazement, Taichi handed her a single red rose. "So, I was reading the newspaper that something surprising is going to happen to both of us today! Hmm, I wonder what that is."  
  
Mimi could have almost smirked in Taichi's face, but then immediately she felt regretful for her actions. She knew she loved Taichi, but all those things that had previously made her fall in love with him were suddenly, gone. It made no sense, she knew, yet all the love and grace had fallen and Mimi only loved Taichi as a amiable friend. She couldn't help feeling that there was someone else for her, someone that wasn't Taichi.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant at about 7:00 sharp. Sora and her date seemed to be chatting. Her date had his back turned against her, so she couldn't check out if he was another dud or not. Sora's eyes lit up when she saw Mimi and Taichi arriving. "Hey guys, over here! Okay! Um, meet my ultra hot date!"  
  
Sora's date slowly turned towards Mimi. The first thing she could see was his beautiful sea-blue eyes, and she felt trapped and immerse in them. Who was this guy?  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and review.sniffles I haven't gotten any and I do mean ANY reviews since summer ended. Did you like it or .. Like it? If you did I can churn out the next chapter really soon...but if not..*SNIFF* 


	2. And we all play our parts

Chapter 2  
  
Mimi felt like she was in a whole new dream world when she looked at the handsome blond gentleman. He had ruggish good looks, with a strong chin, and warm sea-blue eyes. He also had his hair spiked at the edges so it gave him that rocker edge. She had never felt entirely so helpless in her life. This gentleman just swept her off her feet without realizing it. And yet, there was an air of familiarity with him, like she knew him or saw him somewhere before.  
  
Sora looked strangely at her friend, who was gaping at her date. "Yoo-hoo, Mimi, are you there? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Mimi does that sometimes, she does zone out of it a little bit."  
  
Sora laughed nervously as the blond man shifted his eyes toward the ditzy Sora. "It's alright, some people tend to do that towards me."  
  
Mimi flinched in anger. He sounded so arrogant, so sure of himself, so.confident. No one was going to speak to Mimi Tachikawa that way! She flipped her auburn hair back seductively as to toy with the young man who couldn't have been more than twenty years old. Angry at the way the guy was acting, she replied, "Well, I wonder what they must see in you."  
  
The blond man only grinned, amused at her response while Mimi fumed. She sat down crossly as the man carefully glanced down at whom he had made so furious. Sora's eyebrows arched as if asking for approval in Taichi and Mimi. Mimi coolly glanced at the menu and tried hard to ignore her surroundings. Taichi nodded to Sora as if in disdain. Mimi thought he just did that because he was secretly in love with her. Taichi tried to break the ice and started some conversation. "So, Sora, where did you guys meet?"  
  
"Oh, um we meet at the craziest place! He was at this model convention, and I was the reporter. We got to talking about everything and we just got interested in each other!"  
  
The man replied in his charming, smooth voice, "Yea, I was modeling and I guess some corporate magazine wanted me to be in their story or something. I think it's quite strange."  
  
Mimi could've almost ripped her menu and start smacking that guy's head. He was just so arrogant! Geesh! The waiter went up to them and asked them what they wanted to eat. Mimi glanced down and said, "Taichi, dearest, why don't you order for me?"  
  
The man glanced at his menu and said, "Sora, dear, I do hope that you are old enough to order for yourself, unlike some people."  
  
While the rather mysterious man started talking with his nonsense, Mimi could only think. Sora was strong, willful, and beautiful. Why didn't she pick Taichi first of all. It was so obvious that she was so desperately in love with Taichi, her bad relationships with men kind of proved that point. She wanted to break up with Taichi so many times, yet his eyes always stopped her before she could make the words out.  
  
Their relationship was more or less based on lies. Full of holes, Mimi sometimes just felt suffocated in the relationship because it was pointless. They fell in love so long ago that it felt like that the only reason they were together was to be together. She had read so many times in books how the girl just stayed with the guy just so they could live in a stifling relationship. Mimi needed passion and desire. She couldn't live a life of lies. Sooner or later, the bed of lies will fall to the ground.  
  
Maybe it would be then that everyone could have their fairy tale ending..  
  
Taichi broke the talking and ask the waiter, "Mi novia y yo queremos las especialidades de la casa.y.La sopa de la dia por favor." (My girlfriend and I will have the house specials and the soup of the day.)  
  
The waiter bowed and said, "Si, y Ustedes, que quieren?"  
  
He gently nodded to the man and Sora. Sora spoke first. "Yo quiero la frijoles, por favor."  
  
The blond man wrinkled his nose in disgust and asked Sora why she had picked out of all things, beans. "Camarero, yo quiero bistec, por favor."  
  
The waiter bowed and went towards the kitchen. Suddenly, to both Taichi's and Sora's amazement, the blond man said something that was rather shocking. "I don't see why you brought me here. I mean, Sora, it's so obvious you're into the guy, but must you drool on my lap? God, woman!"  
  
The entire guests at the table dropped their chins. This was such a rude saying, Mimi thought. I mean, it was a common knowledge that Sora and Taichi did have feelings for each other, yet.they were supposed to have been never voiced. It was so obvious that Sora yearned for Taichi, but Taichi, being the uber gentleman he was, never addressed the issue. Like, if someone was divorced, you would ease around the "delicate issue."  
  
They all stared in shock at each other, too embarrassed to say anything. The blond man stood up and walked towards Mimi and said, "Come on, let these two lovebirds share some time alone."  
  
In a whirlwind, Mimi found herself dragged to the man's expensive car. As far as Mimi could tell, it was a very old Thunderbird, fire-red, just like his personality. "Oh by the way, Sora never introduced us properly, my name's Yamato."  
  
R&R please! Thanks =P 


	3. And when the music starts

Cako hurt me feelings (reviewer) I know Yamato is acting a bit outta line.but.*sniff sniff* Ach, ok in later chapters you will learn why he's acting so coldly to the world.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yamato.that name suited him well. It was a strong name. Something you could base a foundation on. And the fact that he was so wild, so.un- Taichi-like.it just blew her mind. And the fact that he could probably just sweep her off her feet without even knowing it.it was something to be nervous about. Nervousness about a guy.she had never felt that way about a guy. Never, it was usually her being confident and smooth talking, and the whole weaving a guy with the twist of her fingers.  
  
"So, do you remember me, Miko?," Yamato whispered in her ears.  
  
It was sort of romatic, him whispering sweet nothings in her ears. But then she realized that he was acting like he knew her, in some sense.Miko, no one had ever called her Miko ever since she was a little girl. How ever did this strange man know about her past?  
  
Yamato laughed as if he knew that she would forget him. "You don't remember a thing, do you?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A seven-year-old Mimi Tachikawa was running around the sandy playground with her best friend in the world, Sora. They were building sandcastles that looked more like mounds of sand that were slowly washed away by the mysterious blue sea. "Miko, time to put on some more sunscreen, dear!" Her mother called.  
  
It was true, Mimi was becoming a red lobster fully cooked with her cute little pink bikini-esque suit. Mimi only pouted towards her mother, and trodded towards the ocean to gather some more water. Mischievously, she thought up a plan. Mimi would dump the water on Sora.  
  
It was a tad bit mean, sure, but what can you expect from an innocent seven-year-old? She slowly crept upon Sora's back as Mimi quickly threw the pail of water on Sora. Sora let out a satisfying loud squeal for everyone on the beach to hear. Mimi only started laughing out loud, and soon, Sora laughed, too.  
  
"Hey, Mimi, did you ever kiss anyone, I mean, like a boy?" Sora said in a very haughty tone.  
  
"Ewwww! No. They are so yucky. I hear you get cooties from them! And I mean other diseases and um, I forget." Mimi said in a squeakish voice.  
  
Sora looked down upon Mimi and said, "Well, I have, and I don't think they really have cooties!.I hope.Oh my gosh! There goes that guy!"  
  
Mimi squinted in the hot, summer sun. She could only make out a gangly boy of about 10 wearing baby blue shorts that matched his eyes. She started to think he was cute, but a bit boring. Exactly Sora's type.  
  
They went home on that fateful day where Mimi realized she lost her precious necklace that was given to her by her grandmother. It was pure silver with matching silver heart charm. It was the most precious thing given to Mimi at the time. At night, she kept on rubbing her neck as if it was a habit. She fretted for her necklace. What if the little green men under her bed took it away? Then where would that little piece of grandma go?  
  
Mimi remembered how her grandmother told her about the story of the two matching necklaces, one for a boy (with cooties) and one for a girl. There was only one set of every kind. Her grandmother had lost the matching key a long time ago. Her grandmother also said that if one could find the key to the heart, one would gain eternal happiness.  
  
Being young at the time, Mimi did not know what her grandmother meant. But it was something that had struck her throughout the ages. At that age, she just fretted about losing the gosh-darned thing. She didn't want to lose it as her grandmother had already died the year 2 months before her 10th birthday. Her mother wanted her to be happy, instead of sad, so her mother took her to a beach, and rented a posh house for the entire summer.  
  
The next day was a cloudy, rainy day, yet Sora and Mimi traveled out to the beach anyways. They were soaked from their head to their toes. But they had fun anyways, they built summer angels in the sand. After a while, Taichi joined them. Mimi thought that it was disgusting how Taichi was acting all googly-eyed at Sora, and she was grossed out. Later, they saw a boy with white-gold hair peering upon them by a magnificent beech tree. Sora and Taichi was all up for discovering who the mysterious boy was, but.Mimi found herself shy at the prospect.  
  
"Come on, Mimi! I mean it's a guy. Oh, no, don't tell me you're still in the cootie stage!" exclaimed Taichi.  
  
Mimi got rather annoyed as he said that. She crinkled her eyes, and creased her forehead. Of course she wasn't. But she could see the glint in the boy's eyes. He had deep sea blue eyes, which called to her like the sea. He looked sad, yet determined about something. Mimi was young, she didn't understand why he was spying on her friend and her friend's acquaintance. It was strange, meeting someone for the first time. Heck, you could even call it love at first sight.  
  
But what do we know? After all, the saying around here is that no one can fall in love at first sight. It was a myth unknown to most people. Love, that elusive word, bestowed on a seven-year-old. It seemed impossible. Yet it was, cupid's long bow with a silver arrow, shot into the heart of a young child. Yet would the arrow of lead be bestowed on the young man?  
  
The boy seemed tense, yet after a while, he scrunched his shoulders as in defiance, and he started walking towards the trio. Mimi seemed nonchalant, as she continued making her sandcastle in the pouring rain. The young blond boy walked up to her and held his hand out. He held her silver heart charm necklace. Mimi felt overcome by joy and happiness.  
  
"Thank you so, so very much! I have been looking for this everywhere!" Mimi said happily.  
  
The blond boy said, "Oh, it's no problem, it was on the ground. And I was watching you play when I noticed you dropped it. Well, I should go, I shouldn't mess with your playtime."  
  
"No, no! You can stay, rite, Tai and Sora?"  
  
They both glanced at the boy up and down, trying to size him up. "Whatever." They replied in unison.  
  
During that summer, the quartet had the most fantastic adventures. They also got into a lot of scrapes and sorrows, but they had each other to lean on. However, the fun had to end someday.  
  
Sora was the first to go out of the bunch, leaving Yamato, Mimi, and Sora alone. Then, it was Yamato's turn.  
  
At night, there was a loud rapping at her balcony window. Mimi rubbed her eyes, as she had been woken up by that noise. She walked towards her window, and looked down. To her amazement, it was Yamato in the courtyard. "What is it," Mimi asked in her little innocent voice.  
  
"I'm going away. My parents are making me go home..this very night," Yamato said in a regretful voice.  
  
"But, how am I going to remember you?" Mimi asked sort of in thought and in question.  
  
"Um, well, wait a sec!"  
  
Then out of nowhere, Yamato decided that he was going to climb up the balcony. He did so, half perching on the balcony, half clutching in mortal danger. Mimi said in a trembling voice, "Um, come here quick before I fall to the ground."  
  
Mimi walked hesitantly, watching in amusement as Yamato was trying to balance himself from falling. (Aren't nine-year-olds so sweet and innocent?) She approached him with her caramel eyes and just stared right at him. Suddenly, Yamato kissed her gently on the lips and blushed. Mimi opened her eyes in shock and blushed a deep rose color also.  
  
"Yoohoo! Yamato! We have to get going now!"  
  
Yamato stared at Mimi for a couple more seconds before he climbed down and ran towards his family.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Rate and Review.or is it Read and Review.I could never tell.I love you all people that rate and review! They help motivate me to get out chapters faster!!! Moshi moshi! 


	4. We open up our hearts

Hmm I was looking at my fanfic the other day and decided that it should have taichi's and sora's pov.Rate and review!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Back to the time where Taichi and Sora were left in the restaurant*  
  
Taichi looked nervously at Sora as Yamato sauntered off with Mimi, leaving Sora and him at the same table. Taichi still remembered that faithful summer when he first met Sora. She was so adorable, pig-tails and all and that summer, he did love her, and was painful of their parting.  
  
But what was past was the past. You couldn't very well change it. True, he did hold some feelings still towards Sora, but they should never be acted upon. He was a gentleman, a one-girl guy. You don't find too many of those anymore. He didn't recognize Mimi when he first met her through a mutual friend. Mimi didn't remember him either. They had a wonderful time together; yet, it was because she reminded him of something at that time. He realized his dreadful mistake when she introduced him to her friend. Mimi had reminded him of Sora.  
  
Sora was just as surprised as Taichi was when she was introduced. She had recognized him right away. Their faces were the color of cherries as Mimi introduced them. Amidst the blushes though, she still felt that spark between them that first befell them at that summer. Mimi seemed to entirely forgotten that summer.she was clueless when it came to memorization. It was strange, that meeting, but Sora had doubted the fact that Mimi would ever remember that gorgeous summer.  
  
.And in time, so did she. She forgot everything but her love for Taichi.  
  
"So, well, this.this.is uncomfortable." Taichi said with a chuckle.  
  
Sora was surprised that he could make a joke about this. She nervously twiddled with her short chocolate-cream hair. They sat in utter silence for a few moments. Finally, Sora got the courage to say at least something. "Taichi, I have to admit something-"  
  
Taichi's pleading eyes almost begged her to stop. It was like they were in a snow globe, all perfect and wrapped up in a glass globe. Nothing could ever disrupt the snow globe. Yet, the secret they had been keeping could be shattered. Sora's eyes hardened into blue glints of ice. She had to do this. She was strong, like Mimi. She wondered how Mimi would take to this...this situation. She sighed and let took a big breath. "Taichi, I can't pretend. Not anymore. Not after that.that exit by Mimi and Yamato. Don't you see? He's telling the truth. It is true.I do love you. Don't you realize that I've always loved you? I think I've always loved you, and I always will."  
  
Taichi seemed pained, as if someone took an arrow and shoved it into his chest. "Sora, we can't.I'm with Mimi now. We're a couple. What am I supposed to say to her? Oh, I want to break up with you because I want your friend more than you?"  
  
Sora stiffened and placed her hand on her cheek as if she was going to cry. Something on her hand glittered brightly in the midst of the bustling restaurant. It was a ring that probably didn't fit her hand as a little girl, but now did.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Taichi and Sora was alone at the beach when Taichi announced his departure. Sora didn't want him to go, but Taichi said that he had to, but he would come back for Sora. Sora was crying as Taichi said soothingly, "Oh, Sora, come on, of course I'll come back for you. I mean who else am I going to find without cooties."  
  
Little Sora laughed and choked at the same time. "But, I don't want you to leave. Why can't you stay here forever and be with me? Aren't I good enough for you? *Sniff, sniff*"  
  
"Aw.I'll come back.I promise.here, I got this for you." Taichi said proudly.  
  
He raised his hand to show off a gold ring band. "Yea, my mother said that I could have it for my future wife. (I don't think mother would notice anyhow.right?) And heck, I'll marry you when I come back!  
  
Taichi raised his fist in the air as to prove his fact. Sora clasped her hands. "You better come back.or.or I'll go and marry someone else!"  
  
Taichi nodded happily and hugged Sora.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Taichi, of course, never did come back. Sora waited and waited patiently for him, yet, he never did come back. She never figured the reason why he couldn't pick up the phone and call her. They had just lost all contact with each other. Sora, however, did keep in very good touch with Mimi, and the two became inseparable.  
  
But that was all in the past. This was now, and Sora had to take that chance. She couldn't let Taichi slip like water through her fingers once more. "Taichi, I love you. You know I've always loved you."  
  
"I know you do.as well as you know that I have always loved you. But, how are we going to say this to Mimi? She would be so hurt. You know how much I hate to see any type of pain or suffering."  
  
Suddenly, Sora changed moods, from sadness to happiness in the blink of an eye. Sora smiled coyly. "Somehow, I don't think she would matter so much. I mean, did you see the way she was looking at my date?"  
  
Taichi chuckled. "Why, Sora Takeonouchi, you are the devil."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her like he did as a little child. It was something of an impish quality, and full of the fire that had been kept in their hearts for so long. It was full of longing, passion, and flames. Sora and Taichi laughed as the whole restaurant clapped for them. Apparently, they had been following their conversation from when Yamato stormed out of the restaurant. A few whistles later, Sora and Taichi said, "Um, I think that we should go somewhere else. I really don't feel like eating, not now."  
  
Sora and Taichi cleared up the check as they went giggling towards Taichi's car. "So, what shall we do, my precious king? I mean, after that whole restaurant thing? I don't think I've been more embarrassed."  
  
Taichi laughed as that nickname reminded him of the old days. The carefree days that he had spent on that beach with Sora and Mimi on that beach.they were priceless. But now, he was more worried how he would tell Mimi. Over the many years, he had never felt like breaking up with Mimi. Maybe that was because if he had to lose Mimi, he would have to live Sora too. But, Sora was with him now, wasn't she? 


	5. It's alright if some things come out wro...

Thanks for all your reviews! They help motivate me!!! Woohoo! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yamato blinked at Mimi hardly. He doubted probably that she even know what he was talking about. Or maybe perhaps, she did, because she had sort of zoned out on him for a little while. He stared at the girl who he had fallen in love for countless ages, their souls melded into one. He looked at his keys for a while, and wondered whether she knew. He started the engine on his T-bird, and they just drove.  
  
Mimi saw countless deserted roads, the wind in her face, her hair whipping in all directions. Maybe this was what it meant to be flying and free. Just sitting there, riding towards an unknown destination struck something in Mimi as being independent.  
  
"So, um, this is your car?" Mimi asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I got it for my 18th birthday. The day before my parents decided to kick me out. It was crazy, almost, they were just 'Happy Birthday, Son' and the next, 'You need to be more independent.' Yea, so that's basically how I'm on the road all the time."  
  
"Wow, your parents are utterly great yet horrible at the same time. I mean that's such a nice birthday present, but, like, kicking you out so you would be forced to live on your own? Blech!" Mimi scrunched up her face as she was talking about it.  
  
Yamato laughed and said, "Like the great Julius Caesar, right? The great yet horrible."  
  
Mimi looked confused. "Julius Caesar did marry Cleopatra, though. That's gotta be a great accomplishment!"  
  
"Ehhh.I guess, if you would call that an accomplishment. Hey, I'm thirsty, want to go and grab a drink or something, I hear there's this great bar nearby."  
  
"Pfft! And let the risk of someone drugging me. I think not."  
  
"You're so uptight. Why don't you watch the bartender mix the drink or something? And drink it right away before anyone can touch it."  
  
"Fine. Geesh. Must you have everything your way?"  
  
"Now that you mention it.yes."  
  
Mimi had a look of annoyance on her pixie-like face. She stopped talking to Yamato and looked at the dazzling nights of the night life. They were simply gorgeous. Reds, greens, cyan, and yellow were some of the bright lights that she saw as they zoomed past the scenery.  
  
It reminded her of her life.how the cars zoomed by fastly, not paying any attention to the gorgeous night life, or anything else except their destination. It was strange, the amazing clarity she got by driving in a car with a complete stranger. Mimi was still unsure how this utterly handsome man could know her. "Here we are."  
  
It seemed the bar of the gods. The bar was exquisite; one would almost think that it was a fancy restaurant. None of the patrons seemed drunk, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. There was a dance floor that one could dance on. The music loud, the excitement high, they traveled towards the bartender.  
  
"What will it be for you and the little lady?"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. Just because she was a girl didn't mean that she was a damsel in distress. Why did every oh-so-macho guy think that they could walk all over her just because she looked like a frail little thing? She thought, 'Note to self: take up karate or something.' I mean what did guys do that made them better than women?  
  
Yamato was lost in thought for a while, and finally said, "I'll have vodka on the rocks. And I think that 'the little lady' will have a Mint Julep."  
  
Mimi's eyes nearly popped out as she heard Yamato order for her. No one had ever ordered for Mimi Tachikawa! She could do find just by herself thank you very much. As the bartender turned his back to mix up some drinks, she lashed out at Yamato. "What the hell do you think you are? I mean how do you know I even like Mint Juleps. Why don't you pick everything we do from now on, huh? I mean, you being the almighty guy that you are."  
  
Yamato's lips turned into a half-amused smile. He even chuckled, which felt strange to Mimi, because Yamato didn't seem like the type to just go and laugh. Mimi had an ice-cold stare on her face. "What is so funny? I don't see the 'fun' in this. You are so mean!"  
  
Matt chuckled harder and said, "Oh, but the fun hasn't started. So, how are your friends, Sora and Taichi.known them long?"  
  
"Why don't you ask them before you cruelly yanked me out of that restaurant, embarrassing ourselves and our friends? I thought you liked Sora?"  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But it seems to me that she'd rather have Taichi, you know. The whole falling-in-love thing maybe would be too much for her too EVER get over."  
  
"Hmph, what do you know about love. You look like the type who would just flash your eyes at some girl, and she would instantly fall in love with you?"  
  
"Hey, how did you know my magic trick?" Matt said in a rather sarcastic voice. "I don't just sleep around like you probably think I do. I have morals too, you know.  
  
A loud noise interrupted Mimi from lashing back at Matt, "Here's your drinks, you guys. And can I ask you guys to take a breather. You know that this is what we folks call a nice atmosphere and we don't like the loudness, you hear?"  
  
Mimi just looked at him rudely and sipped her drink. To her surprise, she liked it, but she wasn't going to tell Yamato that. No, she would never him he was right. She didn't want to see the look of satisfaction on his face, nearly gloating in it.  
  
Suddenly, by looking at his face, Mimi got another wave of familiarity. Somehow, this horrible man was connected to her. Like, they had met before? She couldn't think. It felt like he had come for her.like he was trying to finish something. Like.a past life? Mimi blinked hard as she saw something terrible She put her hand to her forehead as if she had a headache.she couldn't breathe.couldn't think.  
  
She hit the floor hard.  
  
*Thud*  
  
Please rate and review. I've done soo many chapters on Yamato and Mimi, please review *mews* 


	6. We'll sing a happy song

Hey all..why must you all critcize me for how Mimi and Sora and Taichi and Yama are like now!? I MEAN THEY are GROWN UP sniff sniff You'll understand why they act the why they do in later chapters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yamato's eyes widened when Mimi was about to fall. He caught her with his hands, embracing her with his movements. She was wearing a sweet- smelling perfume, like flowers and the sea. It was like time froze for just a second for both Yamato and Mimi. He just stared into her bellflower eyes as he was holding her. But, time moved on and Yamato knew he had to bring her someplace where they could check up on Mimi.  
  
She was so beautiful. He still remembered her after all these lonely years. His family knew of his little puppy love between him, but they frowned on it. He was destined for great things his family had quoted. He grew bitter of his family day after day. What did adults knew anyways? They had just threw off his teeny love affair like a fly off a neck. He had fumed and fumed for days but he knew that there was nothing he could say or do to change it. So, he decided to close up his heart and act coldly towards other people. It didn't matter to him anyhow, nothing did anymore.  
  
Yes, he still went out with girls, but it was pointless to him. His dreams were haunted of a little girl staring goggle-eyed at him as he kissed her. He seemed cold to the world, yet, in reality, he was a boy lost alone in the great, big, cold world. Yamato felt like he had to put up a brave front or else, the world would just scoop him up and destroy him.  
  
As he slowly laid her on his seat of his car, Mimi came to consciousness. Mimi rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings. She said groggily, "Where are we? I thought we were at the bar."  
  
"Yea, and you almost fell to the ground.luckily, you had me to catch you."  
  
Was that a hint of a blush she had catch there? Mimi shook her head for a bit. She must be still groggy from the blackout. She couldn't get that horrible sight of that.that image.She couldn't believe them! Leave them for a while and see what they could do to your heart. Yamato arched his eyebrows and asked, "Are you alright? You seem mad or something."  
  
There it was again. He sounded concerned for her? She needed to rest down for a while. "Nothing's wrong with me, Yama-chan."  
  
Her words drifted off as she fell asleep. Yamato mused over her words that she called him the nickname that she had called him as a little girl. Looking at her as he drove over the highway, he brushed a tendril escaping from her hair. She looked like an angel when she slept. It was a cliché to say that, but she truly did. Her pale skin glowed under the dim lights of the tunnel that they were going under. Her eyes fluttered sometimes, but for the rest, she slept soundly. Yamato stretched his arm to open the radio. The radio man said in a very smooth, almost jazzy voice, "Hey, what's up all ya'll in Japan. We'll have J-Pop all day tomorrow. But, right now, it's the ever-lovely J. Lo.Ain't it funny"  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
  
But there are facts in our lives  
  
We can never change  
  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
  
I'd live a thousand lives  
  
Each one with you right by my side  
  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
They arrived at his lofty apartment building. It was expensive, one could tell by the fancy cars in the parking lot. The apartment building was a white stucco brick building and had a black-gray roof. Yamato occasionally grunted as he made his way up to his apartment. His apartment was ten stories up.  
  
Someone was riding in the elevator with him as he walked in and pushed the button for the tenth story. The man looked puzzling at Yamato and Mimi. Yamato nervously chuckled and made a rather weird explanation for his holding Mimi. "Oh, you know, the typical wedding tradition. We got married today."  
  
The man nodded as if he knew what Yamato was talking about. The lack of the wedding bands had left much to imagination of the man as he concluded his own thoughts on the mysterious lady in the hands of a stranger. Yamato breathed a breath of relief as his floor came out. Juggling between Mimi and his keys, Yamato struggled to open his door. Mimi stirred in her sleep, putting her head against Yama's chest.  
  
Yamato felt immensely powerful at that moment, as if he could take the hole world on at that moment. He placed the sleeping angel on his bed and pondered for a few seconds. He never could forget about that girl in his dreams at the beach. She was named Mimi, too. Could she be the little girl from his dreams?  
  
So many times he had been afraid to open himself up because he believed that love always ended in heartache. He was tired of love, it hurt him as if someone took a dagger and stabbed him. He was shy, kind, introverted in a way, yet.he had never shown those feelings to anyone. He couldn't, he already shut himself so much. But, could this girl change him?  
  
I just believe that somehow love wasn't meant for me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
  
A deeper love I've found in you  
  
And I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
Mimi woke up and found herself in a strange room, a strange bed. Where was she? So many times she had blacked out today that she found that she wasn't surprised. Somehow.this room.made her feel safe. Cloaked in darkness, there was something that struck Mimi as a secure room. She got up and looked at her surroundings. The bedroom was monochromatic with its dark hues. Even the walls were covered in a blood-red tone.  
  
There was a picture on a mantle next to the fireplace. It was gilded at the edges with a touch of silver and gold. Mimi approached it and lifted it off the mantle.  
  
I locked away my heart  
  
But you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt  
  
Held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away  
  
And yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means  
  
That you and me were meant to be  
  
It was a picture of a young blond boy and her as a child. Her brain screamed, "Nani!?"  
  
  
  
As a good reader always does, please read and review! I really like the reviews you guyz give me and they totally let me know that you guys like it =p~ 


	7. And you can sing along

Hey all!!! Another lovely addition (or so I think) -_- All you people who do appreciate this story and LIKE it, I appreciate your input on my stories. And the people in this story act a little different, so? What's wrong with them growing out of their personalities, my story, geesh! Btw, the Taiora in this story moves about twice as slow as the Mimato.sworriez!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"So, Sora, what do you want to do?" Taichi asked expectantly. "The world is at our fingertips, my dear."  
  
Sora nodded absently as if she was not listening. In fact, she really wasn't listening, as she wondered what Mimi was going to react to all of this. Mimi had been her best friend for ages, and she wasn't one to exactly burst with excitement if Sora had taken one of her men.  
  
And.Mimi had been with Taichi for rather a long time. What would Mimi say to all this? But the desire to be with Taichi overcame her in the heat of the moment. She was so confused at her feelings, but looking at Taichi overcame her shyness and her uncertainty. He gave her wings when she was uncertain to fly. She had a smile on her face. They would pull through this together.  
  
In Taichi's mind, there was a jumble of thoughts running at a million times a second. What was he to do? Caught between love and trust, he could only take Sora's hand into the darkness and hope for the best. Taichi couldn't believe that he did the unbelievable. He had betrayed Mimi's trust. What was going to stop him from betraying Sora's trust? He would never ever want to hurt Sora.  
  
Sora meant so much to him. Even when he was with Mimi, he still longed for Sora's touch on his face. Taichi had been hurt by every time that he had seen Sora with another meaningless date. Every time someone had touched her face, caressed her, kissed her, a thousand swords had struck his heart. He would go through death than to see her with another man caressing what was rightfully his.  
  
Yet, when he grew older, he would be ashamed that he turned away a beautiful lady, and settled for a less than perfect girl. His deepest heart told him that was not true. He loved this girl, this wonderfully crazy girl that sent him reeling from dizziness. Mimi was another matter to deal with. He was with Sora now, not her. He could still remember their carefree days when they were children, although Sora had forgotten.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Late at night, Taichi and Sora were running on the beach again, playfully splashing water into each other faces. Deciding to have some fun, they ran to the tanning bed rooms. They giggled at the tanners and caused quite a ruckus in the tanning room. They squirted suntan lotion on the naked ladies backs. They giggled some more before they heard a loud stomping in the house and a noise that sounded like, "Whatarethosestupidkidsdoingagain?"  
  
They quickly dashed out the tanning room to the sandy beaches for comfort. Taichi gaped at Sora and blushed like a bright red tomato. "What is it, Taichi?" Sora asked innocently, with her eyes as big as the moon itself.  
  
Taichi tried to hide his face from her and mutter a "No" before he turned again to blush some more. "Oh my gahd! I know what happened! Those evil aliens did something to you, didn't they!" Sora exclaimed, "I know JUST the cure. Mimi explained it to me."  
  
She ran a couple of steps before she found just what she was looking for. It was a smooth coral white with a pink interior shell. She started making up gibberish and throwing her hands up to embrace the shell. Taichi could only stare at her as she started chanting and imitating a Native American Pow-wow dance. His eyes were still innocent, with none of the hardness as in human adults.  
  
Sora chanted in a monotone voice, "Hapaya! Hapaya! Leave my friend alone! Get away, evil demon!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So, babe, what do you think is on the schedule tonight?" Taichi drawled in a fake Southern accent.  
  
Sora laughed. Taichi always knew how to ease the ice. "Hey, why don't we grab an ice-cream or something? I still am quite famished from that not-so-date date dinner."  
  
Taichi adjusted his mirror and saw that they were quite close to an ice-cream place. "Sure, why not, maybe we could even go places, babe."  
  
Sora chuckled and couldn't believe that he was still in his little fantasy Southern-belle world. "Why, mister, it wouldn't be appropriate for us to be see, suh. It sure wouldn't."  
  
The ice-cream place was old and flashy. There was a big flashy sign that flashed a corny "Dream Cream. "They parked in a corner where no one was nearby. "Well, a gentleman sure wouldn't do this, would they?"  
  
He leaned over and gave her a second kiss for the night. Sora was.pleasantly surprised. It was still full of the fire from earlier. When he pulled back, she embraced him to kiss him again. After a few long minutes, a whistle greeted them. They were being watched!  
  
Taichi and Sora held their hands away and laughed a great big chuckle. They were like teenagers again. How disgraceful, being found making out by the ice-cream shop.  
  
"Wait here, you want a mocha chocolate chip, right."  
  
Sora nodded vigorously and told Taichi that she was going to the bathroom. When she went to the bathroom, she instantly heard a snarl. "Hey, pretty lady. I bet you have some change for me, right?"  
  
Having left her purse in the car, she shook her head. Where was this noise coming from?  
  
She got her answer quickly as the lime-green bathroom door opened. A man dressed raggedly who looked like he had not had food in days. He had dark brown matted hair that stuck into the corners of his collar of his flea-bitten shirt. The strange man looked at her hungrily. He approached her with a dull rusted pocketknife. He asked her again gruffly, "I know you got some money to spare. All you rich people have money to spare."  
  
He waved the pocketknife in the air as if to emphasize his point. Sora's eyes widened. This man was crazy! What would he do to her? She clutched at her jacket in fear. She shoved her purse in the man's face and screamed.  
  
The man grew angry and lunged at her. Sora's hands went behind her as if to find the bathroom door. The man grabbed her hair and looked at her with blood-shot eyes. He was going to kill her she just knew it.  
  
She tried to inch her way to the door, but the man was watching her from the corner of his eye. He was the panther, while she was the lowly antelope. He lunged at her again, hoping to get another response from her.  
  
Where was Taichi? Couldn't he save her?  
  
Taichi was off at the counter at that moment, trying to balance two ice-cream cones in his hands at the same time. He was oblivious to as to where Sora was at the moment.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora's eyes widened in fear as the man jumped for the kill.  
  
  
  
As a good reader always does, please read and review.or rate and review, whatever.  
  
Explanation of periods- I use them so the characters can be more life like. I don't feel like writing like "She paused for a moment." If I used them for every single period, they would get dull and annoying. Yes, I have my own STYLE omg is that so wrong for me?  
  
P.S. Sorry for snapping up there.I'm just tired of all the complaintish about the story.. 


End file.
